The Wrong Accidents
by spiritofwolf
Summary: In two different labs, two shocked yells rang out, both filled with pain, both heralding the birth of a hero. Think you know how both stories go? Well, think again.


Background for the Fleetway Sonic: He was originally brown, but Dr Kintobor offered to train up his speed, and when he broke the sound barrier, his spikes turned blue and fused together. I was originally under the impression that when this happened, it exploded the machine he was working with, and I thus thought that it was a lab accident- which was the reason for this crossover. However, checking with Wikipedia, it seems that this isn't the case (or they didn't say so, at any rate).

Let's just assume for the sake of this fic that when he broke the sound barrier, it _was_ an accident.

Disclaimer: Don't own the hedgehog or the Phantom.

* * *

Danny stood there, grinning. His back was pressed to the brick wall, backpack loosely swung over one shoulder, only giving half an ear to the green-skinned ghost in front of him.

"I am Technus! Master of all things electronic and beeping! You, ghost-child, stand no chance against the might of my mechanical minions! Cower before me, for today will be the new dawn of my technological reign!"

On a bench nearby, Sam faked a huge yawn, and Tucker stopped the timer on his PDA. "That's a new record- two entire minutes."

"Seriously, Technus." His green eyes glinted in humor and suppressed laughter. "Have you ever considered stopping at 'I am Technus'? People just might stop falling asleep while you're talking that way."

With a howl of rage, the self-proclaimed Master of Technology jerked his arm sharply, sending a TV set and several computer keyboards flying, rocketing with a vengeance towards the head of the teenage boy leaning so casually against the wall.

Then suddenly, he wasn't there, and the electronics were smashed into pieces on the red bricks. Whirling, Technus used his telekinesis to gather more electronics, throwing them towards Danny, who had appeared at the end of the street. The barrage would have killed any normal human, or at least injured them badly.

But Danny simply sidestepped the brand new laptop, jumping and twisting his body to avoid the pelting lamps and toasters, and with impossible grace, he leapt onto the incoming sound system, staying there only a second before pushing off, breaking into a run as soon as his feet hit the ground.

In a flash, he had shot up the side of a nearby building, legs propelling him off the vertical surface and aiming a kick that ploughed Technus into the ground.

Raising a hand to catch the Thermos that one of his friends had thrown to him, he uncapped it and pointed. "For the last time, Technus, leave my town alone."

Once the ghost was safely contained, Danny tossed the Thermos back towards the bench in a high arc, before dashing off in a blur. As Sam caught the device, both of them felt a sudden gust of wind that sent the leaves flying, and a voice said "Boo!" into their ears.

"Very scary, 'ghost-child'," the Goth snarked, using Amity Park's name for the mysterious phantom-like hero, who always seemed to disappear with a strong wind before anyone could take a good look at him._ Only in the most haunted town in America, I swear,_ she thought, snorting at the first name that they had given him: Inviso-Bill.

Tucker snickered, messing with the boy's darkly colored royal-blue hair to annoy him. "So, who's up for a game of Doomed at my house?"

Danny retrieved the Fenton Thermos, tossing it up and down in one hand. "You guys go ahead. I'll just let the Master of long-winded speeches here-" he shook the Thermos- "-back into the Ghost Zone, then I'll meet you at Tuck's place. See ya!"

The 'ghost-child' flickered out of sight, disappearing into a dash down the street, with only the breeze and the blur of his blue hair to show that he had ever been there.

A sonic boom echoed down the street.

* * *

With a chuckle, Clockwork tapped the surface of the screen gently with his staff. The screen rippled, reverting back to its default clock face.

It was truly fascinating, the ghost mused, how the slightest change in both timelines would affect each so much and yet so little. He sent the staff ghosting over the screen, and once more it began to waver, revealing a brown humanoid hedgehog.

The Master of Time leaned back and watched the new timeline unfold, spelling out a different future for both young heroes.

* * *

The robot aligned its red-highlighted crosshairs with the hedgehog's heart, and with a whir, it shot a missile towards its target, certain of its success.

The missile, however, merely went_ through_ the teen, exploding onto one of the many trees dotting the countryside.

The smirk on Sonic's face grew, chocolate-brown eyes glowing with a challenge. "That tickled," he drawled, walking forward slowly, his well-worn sneakers planted securely onto the grassy ground with each deliberate step.

"Searching databanks," the bot droned. "Match found- target turned intangible. Turning intangible is a scientific impossibility. Mission not accomplished. Does not compute. Searching for alternate courses of action..."

The hedgehog stopped moving forward. "I am an impossibility."

Without warning, brown eyes flashed a dangerous green, and the youth cried out:

"Going Ghost!"

The image of a spectral white-furred hedgehog floating in mid-air was the last thing the robot stored in its databanks before a green orb of energy blew it apart.


End file.
